Nu-13 lost search
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Nu is teleported somewhere to a vast futuristic city for unknown reason and she searches for Ragna and for answers. All she knows and focuses is to find Ragna, an answer of why she was teleported here, and where can she escape this world. Find out the answers even if the answers are-
1. Nu's search

Where is Nu-13 at? I dunno something transported her….somewhere and her only focus is finding Ragna and a way out.

btw: Pts is like cash points…trying to be somewhat original

In the middle of somewhere dark Nu was transported somewhere unknown and for some reason she was very confused where she was at. She began to wander around and so far she has scanned the whole area and began to be noticing she was in the sewers.

"where am I?, Where is this place? Where is Ragna?"

Nu has been wandering around the sewers for quite some time and she has Ragna in her mind for a long time it began to hurt her a lot. As she walked through the sewers that has blue lines of lights that flicker at time to time, rats would scurry across the light, and sometimes the pipes would burst steam. Nu wondered around wondering if this is a city she is under in or some factory she is in. She had no choice but to follow the blue lights that lit up that could be the way out of the sewers and maybe a city where she can acknowledge where she is at.

"These tunnels seem to feel like they go on for a long time, i feel no end to where this takes me, I feel alone here and its cold. I must find a ladder or something to escalate me up so that i may know where im at."

Nu notices a rail that leads to a door.

"This is good, if i manage to get out of here and maybe i could identify this area."

The door wont budge

"The door wont open…..theres a key but i don't know where i could find such object, maybe if i were to use some tool or cut this door knob open…..maybe i could get in."

Nu uses one of her powers to randomly check the combinations for create the key to open the locked door. As time passed she feels this is getting nowhere.

"This is stupid."

Nu just destroys the door down with her powers.

"Its better to leave now rather than getting caught."

Nu runs through the hallways that seem to become like a maze, she scans around, through her scanners they all say known but they mark a map where she traveled and to quick predictions where to go. The area seems to be pure white and just a butch of red like it was in some back of a department.

"This place feels empty, like no one is here. I'm sure that all the answers will come to me as i get to where i must go. I hope i find Ragna soon, I will kill anyone who tries to hid Ragna from me."

Nu enters through the hallways and encounters that looks like a futuristic mall like area that is pure white and blue. She sees people that are just minding their own business without acknowledging Nu's existence. She began to wonder around to see if she could find a map or information where she is at.

"Its easy to get lost here, but i don't see any familiar faces. All i could see if busy faces that doesn't seem to mind or care if I'm here. Im not used to crowds or other humans besides my Ragna, i need to try to ask what city am I in.

Nu kept looking throughout the area even where its the most busiest. She asked random people and they kept telling her she's at Alelon city which is one of the most advances and industrial city around. Nu asks one of the people a map or a map device of some sort.

"The city seems rather large and so complexed. Where would Ragna be. He has to be somewhere around this city. If i find Ragna, we are going home and make sure he doesn't get away like last time!"

Nu goes through the crowds and began to make her way to the information area to see of theres any more information about the city even suspicious people. The guy there explained some areas and important areas, the bad news is there as no suspicious activity until further notice. Nu left the building felling down and tired because she is overwhelmed by the complexed city it is and finding Ragna would take forever.

"If i was paying more attention maybe i would have kept Ragna all to myself instead of having him slipping out of my fingers every time. This city is very large and yet its very beautiful, but i know Ragna is here! I just gotta find the right people and gotta sense of wherever trance Ragna leaves behind or evidence that Ragna was here, I would be very happy that he is here."

Nu begins to scan around and find any information about some guy in a red coat that looked pissed off all the time description and she is so desperate just to find him. So far no one has seen a guy like that and some people who are authorities says they have not seen a guy like that but they will contact Nu as soon as they find a guy in her description.

Nu found a chip information store and asked if she can use a DNA scanner so that she can find Ragna easier. She began to run around across the city trying to find anything that looks like he has gone through a conflict or a fight. She searched for hours and hours just to find Ragna and even a way back to her world, unfortunately she couldn't find any evidence or any remains that Ragna was here. Nu flies towards the highest skyscraper where the view would be admirable and the noise was no interference to her. She began to think of what would be the possible places of where would Ragna go and what kind of city is this. Nu sets up a small shelter and lays on the ground while holding a hand made doll that looks like Ragna.

"Ragna…I'm very lonely…and i don't know where I am at. I hope you're safe and as soon as i find you, I will try my best to never separate from you. I may not be someone perfect, but i can try and fit into something you can forgive, I know drama is very heavy but its something someone like me would let out. Even in peaceful times."

Nu stared at the light that was fading into nightfall which means to her its been a long day and she needs to rest. Nu looks around for something warm at least because she noticed winds love to go through the small shelter. She flies down to where the first priority was to find at least get something warm or a sheet at least for her to use. She goes to this comfort store that has holograms advertising their items and what is new in their department, Nu was unsure of going in there because she is not so use to people unlike last time because she had that desperation feeling unlike now. She ponders around a full minute until she decides to go into the store and go look for something warm or a sheet. Nu looks around for a while because nothing interests her because it does not have her favorite color. She wonders more and more until she finally finds a sheet red, black, and white. Nu immediately took the sheet and purchased the item. (Don't ask me where did she obtain money) Nu looks around to see if she is going to attract any unwanted attention and begins to take off to the skyscraper where she can rest at least. When Nu was getting to her small shelter she sees a dark figure dropping a bag on front of her entrance and immediately left by jumping from this height. She was surprised someone would jump off from this hight and would survive…i think.

Nu grabbed the bag and began to analyze it.

"What is this? Yellow bag? Has something in it. I must be cautious about this."

Nu unzips the bag and finds small supplies and a picture and a letter attached to it. the Picture has a blurred picture of Ragna that was only showed his back and walking and a letter regarding the picture.

+If you want more information about this guy meet us on top of a large building at 13:30 tomorrow. There you will find answers. Signed by :Swift:+

Nu suddenly became very happy that Ragna was in this would but in order to go into more details about the picture she needed to visit some guy named Swift by tomorrow and maybe just maybe she can find him again.

"Soon Ragna soon….i shall find you tomorrow, until then goodnight and please be alive."

—

(Day one done and the question of the city will be in more dept tomorrow because i am oh so tired. I think i need a coffee break straighten out my ideas…..yeah i should probably do- -)

Swift: Do i have to do this?

Me:yes and trust me she wont kill you….i think, just tell her where ragna is and get it over with.

Swift: Whatever, I'm just breaking the forth wall here just to remind you narrator that if no straight answers she is gonna kill me. Is this ragna person you requested to find like her boyfriend and stuff?

Me: yes….in a way of…its complicated. When you meet Nu she will have the answers for you. Just wait for chapter two and stop breaking the walls will you!

Swift: fine….but if i die its you're dam and the story will go to hell!

Me:i know dooooood! just let me do my job as the narrator and if you keep this up Nu is going to complain that she cant find ragna again.

Swift:alright but not my fault if i die!

Me:oh pipe down.

—close wall—


	2. Nu improves Swift well you know

Narrator: alright lets get this done also Nu learns new tricks and abilities

D A Y 2: T

Morning reached the city as sunlight crept the the area as the darkness began to brighten the whole area without disturbing sleepy eyes. The overnight cargo ships has returned to the stations as the droid patrollers wonder around the skies in search for unknown trouble, everything began to brighten up as the morning light began warming the city. Nu was still asleep even if the sun light began creeping through the gaps of the shelter she created. Nu moaned a bit as the sun shined on her face that its trying its best to wake her up and get a move on. Nu began to rise from her slumber feeling irritated because she slept on hard steel on the surface of the skyscraper.

"Its morning already? I was getting to the good part of my dream. The note…..i must find Swift because this person might have the answer to everything about Ragna wear a bouts. I don't care if theres obstacles, hardships, or killing i just want to find Ranga and return to my world. I need energy to recharge my energy to fly but those patrollers seem to not like interfering through their pathways and i might cause way too much attention if i were to destroy them."

Nu walks around the area of the skyscraper and finds a blue bag that has two pair of shoes and a message tag on it.

(Run to find us)

"Run?"

Nu was not use to wearing shoes because she early wears them, especially running ones. They were in a blue color that has a black lace and the sole has grip so that you don't slide or slip. When Nu began to put on the shoes she feels kind of funny because she normally flies and wearing shoes never crossed her mind. At least they are gel and comfortable.

"Now where to go since I'm 60 stories high, as long as i don't create a commotion or attention i don't think jumping down would be a good idea. That door would do for now."

Nu heads towards the door and found herself stairs which is a long way down.

"Ill just jump from here and hover land since no ones looking."

Nu descends down until she lands on the floor where she now has to go through the office area and the smoking area where from there she can use the buildings to find the large building. Nu peaks through the door and sees only very few people in the office area and most of them are business people and some guards.

"I havent thought of this, i must go through them without getting myself into trouble."

Nu hesitated for a bit until she got an idea.

"I'm not sure if this is gonna work but ill try."

She opens the door and tries to act casual like she is just passing by. Some of the people didn't mind her here or she is just walking like she is just minding her own business. The guard has an eye on her for a bit, but then he tells Nu to leave to the elevator for her own curiosity.

"I don't think an elevator is going to help me. Ah! The smoking area."

Nu heads there and sees you can say a path way of how to get to the at large orange building in a fast pace matter.

"I see a large orange building 11o clock north and the only way there easier is going through the rooftops. I better get good results and answers from all this. Its 9:56 am and its gonna take not too long to get there though,by the time i would be there its gonna be 11am and its early. The spare time i have i will have to memorize the city and use that as a guide of finding specific locations of where Ragna or anyone else here i could use to find Ragna."

Nu began to run through the rooftops and make shortcuts just to save time and make sure she does not attract any attention. Nu has never ran this fast before because she usually hovers or walks in necessary distance, Nu has discovered while heading to her destination is speed and timing agility that began to develop as she faced a lot of obstacles and mapping routs of where and which route is the wisest to go. Nu is getting close to the building hoping she can make it in time because its13:00 and she fears she could be too late of finding this Swift person and knowing where Ragna is.

"I need more time! Please Swift I'm almost there. These buildings and security are a huge obstacle to me! I must push forward and onward for Ragnas sake and to return home. I refuse to waste time and be late for Swift and the information this person has. I will not fail! not this time!."

Nu runs towards a rail while she activates speed boost and thrusters. She ran so fast she looks like a blur as she heads towards the rail. In the right timing she jumps and uses the rail as a boost up and began to almost like flying and gliding towards the building. Nu was so determined to get to her destination that much that she just boosters herself and glides herself to the building.

"Almost there. Just gotta slow down! Im at 270 mph and still going high. I gotta slow down before i crash-land to that building and i am going to attract attention!"

—Mean while on top the Oion corporation building aka: large orange building—

Swift: So when is this person called Nu gonna come?

member: I dunno about a few minutes. I did leave her a note did i not?

Swift: I hope she is not someone that gets pissed off easily. I don't want to get into unnecessary fights. (i hope you know what you're doing dude….she is an emotionless killer.)

member: I'm sure she will come. Besides i heard she is devoted to finding her i assume boyfriend! You have the answers she needs and like i said, she's devoted!

Swift: My brain already hurts already….

member 2: Swift! theres a strange object or person that is hurling to this location in great speed! If we don't act now it might crash!

Swift: Yup thats our cu- wait? Did you say speed and crash?

member 2: yeah! it- i mean! oh wait its a she and she is going very fast and i see this blue rings that is pulsing and boy is it just me or its getting hot!

Swift: That idiot! SHE IS TRYING TO SLOW HER DOWN BY DOING THAT?! SHES GONNA MELT THE DAM AREA!

member: well do something or this entire building will become a glowing rod.

Swift: I KNOW! I KNOW! let me think! (dude narrator! help me out here!)

While Swift is trying to think of a way how to stop Nu going so fast without himself get melted or anyone else injured. He might as either try to use full on force punch to stop her or me give you a temporary power of EON energy that will act like a rubber band stretching for miles, oooooooor have Nu crash land on you. Therefore my idea of Nu crash-land on you because you ask for my help is a wonderful idea so i shall have Nu crash-land on you!

Swift: Narrator you f***ing d***!

Me: you're welcome!

—Back to Nu—

As Nu still trying to slow down by using some sort of mechanism that slows you down but ahead will build up pressure and heat that is enough to melt anything within the area. Nu has a struggling feeling she is trying to prevent that but it is difficult and she may destroy or melt the building. Suddenly her speed just so happened to decrease and goes to only 60 miles per an hour.

"how….could this be?"

—back to Swift—

Swift: sometimes narrator….you love to torture people.

Me: like i said "youre welcome"

—back to the situation—

Nu head towards Swift as he braced himself for the impact readying for any fatal damages he my face. When Nu slams Swift head on they started flying back rolling almost toward the edge, Nu almost fell of the edge until quick timing she used her blade as an ice pick or something to stop her while Swift slams on a wall. Nu sighs in relief and fixes any damage or any burns that was done to her while that incident which she wants to correct on her speed and her prediction when she does that again. Nu stares at Swift emotionlessly with expectations of answers from Swift.

member: see? Devoted.

Swift: Shut up…

"Ok Swift, I want an answer! Where is Ragna!"

Swift is trying to keep his balance

Swift: Time out Nu let me catch my breath, god you're like a android that is mixed with human flesh. gezze gave me a hassle.

Nu is becoming very impatient

"I demand to know where is Ragna like you promised!"

Swift: HOLD ON! -whew-

member: allow me to speak for Swift because you tired him out completely from that unexpected event. I have the pictures of you're "Ragna" guy…you know red coat, white hair, and a giant blade with a bad attitude.

Swift: what he said

"AH! Ragna's pictures?! Lemme see! Where did you take them!"

member: we took them when he was wondering around Atorm Plaza. (North 2 block where Oion building is at.) We cannot say where he is at now at this very moment, hopefully the police does not suspect him that would be bad.

Swift: What he said also. The police in this city are like tough guys that will chase you're ass down with high tech gear, its likely they have EMP devices and paralyzing devices that are a pain in the ass to evade. Who knows where or what happened to him, but i'm sure he's fine.

"~aha~ Ragna's pictures~ shame that i cannot see his face. But this is fine."

Swift: She's…not listening to us

member: its a moment for her.

"i heard you, i just need the whole map of the city so that i can scan and memorize the city of the possible, hazardous, and safe areas that i may use. But…..if the police have my Ragna…i'll just have to kill them all….even if i have to destroy this city if they…..hurt my Ragna….i can only do that…not anyone…only me.

Swift: yesh creepy. She must really love him that much that theres gonna be a massive bloodbath.

Member: Yandere characteristic's are very dangerous if anyone twaddles around their love Swift. They are that devoted.

Swift: true.

"umm by the way?"

Both member and Swift: yeah?, What?

"who told you to take a picture of Ragna and who sent you to do these jobs and letting me know? Is someone after him? Is someone trying to capture because ill….

Swift: Wait wait wait hold on Nu its umm our boss. Yeah our boss.

Member: ohhhh dear

"Whos you're boss?"

Swift: umm his name is…..Code! yeah Code.

Nu stares at them for a while with murderous intent of what she is hearing. Despite Swift called me "Code" for some reason, i'll let it slide. Nu has an emotionless expression while trying to plan what to do which this unknown boss called code. While those two are kind of unsure what to do i slip a phone and call it because these two are gonna get killed if i don't do anything.

Swift answers the phone with confusion

Swift: hello?

Code: Hey can you put me on speaker so that i can talk to you three before Nu gets really pissed of as of now.

"are you Code?"

Code: yes i am Code, the main boss of you can say "Red line"

"Why are you after Ragna!"

Code: now calm down Nu, I am just someone who is trying to help you find Ranga in one condition.

"Hmph what is you're condition"

Code: You see, this city looks like a perl of a futuristic utopia right? Unfortunately this place has a problem of underground businesses that like to go out at war and at time to time. I want you to exterminate three underground businesses that is disturbing peace in this city. Its gonna be hard but believe me its not much a challenge for you because you know what you're doing and you are a very good merciless killer that can withstand overwhelming attacks and can adapt depending on you're surroundings.

"I see so i have to kill these organization just for you're benefit."

Code: for the city. not me

"That doesn't sound very promising and i will kill liars, but i accept…for now"

Code: Splendid and just by saying that i know where you're Ragna is

Nu lighten up

"Where is he CODE! TELL ME!

Code: he's in the old city of Azerus which was an old city that is underneath Vectus (New city) and he's id say 5th floor there. I am unsure why he's down there but theres nothing but defected bots and psychos there.

"I'm going there!

Swift: you're not insane are you? Azerus is a city of ruin and underneath the ground. No one that insane can go down there! Who knows what might be there!

"I dont care! I'm going to Ragna and were going home!"

Code: not until you do you're task you agreed because the only way out is for me to gather 4 keys which the organizations have.

"Fine….but if i find Ranga…hes mine."

Code: i know i know; anyways Swift bring Nu to her new resting area because i believe its 15:30 already and the patrollers hate it when people linger on top of roves. Ciao"

I hung up

Swift: alright Nu come with us. You need to now is rest because we got a big day tomorrow and if possible find this Ragna guy alright. Bear with us.

"I don't trust you people but i'll try."

Swift: you don't like socializing with anyone but you're boyfriend huh

"Because he's mine! none else! just leave us alone…"

Swift: alright alight, just trying to help out shish

member:She's just having a hard day thats all

Swift i know. Lets head towards red line hotel and rest.

Nu and the rest of the guys head to the car and began to drive toward Red Line hotel where they will rest and prepare for tomorrows mission. Nu felt sad because she feels like everyone is after Ragna and her, she is use to this kind of pressure but being used as a tool for someone else's benefits and interests she does not like….to her its worse than a broad sword bearding her. Nu looked out of the window and began to vision memories of when she and Ranga first meet and how Ragna killed her over and over and she wanted to impress Ragna with her new body. She hates it when he escapes her but she can't help it if she is like this. Just how it is.

"Ragna…..i miss you….it hurts very much just being away.."

When the group and Nu got to the hotel she was presented a room that is red, white and black, she felt comfortable in the room and it had the basic things you expect from a hotel except more futuristically modern with a comfortable atmosphere. Swift told her if she has any problems just call us and we will help you, Nu nods a bit while Swift closes the door just to give her time alone. Nu walks up to the bed that was soft and comfortable to the touch, she feels like settled but her heart is not.

"Why do people start to use people, i don't like it when people use me as a tool just because of my abilities. But i must follow because if i were to find Ranga I must at least try and follow….Ragna…wait for me…..I promise when i find you…we will return home to our world."

—

Swift: She sounds sad narrator…its like drama

Me: hey. Nu is Nu, she is like that. She can't help it if she likes Ragna that much and is very devoted to her. At lease she didn't kill you.

Swift: true…..hey narrator. Why dont you just magically transport Ranga to Nu just like that.

Me: Swift…..if i did that then there would be no story and the story would be too short. Besides this is a long fan fiction not a short one. I hate short boring ones.

Swift: Eh true. But what are you planning…..

Me: something. By the way Swift don't you have a girlfriend?

Swift:Um no? Why?

Me: Because i just created one just to give you a hard time and so that Nu won't get any ideas and suddenly killing you.

Swift:…..i dont understand you

Me: juuuuust wait…and DONE! Her name its Note.

Swift: Note? Sounds plan

Me: i'm not good with names and i am gonna make her….ehh devoted and protect bla bla bla and make sure you're safe because you always go into crappy situations i get you into.

Swift: oh god…..another introduced character…im must be the luckiest fan made guy in the fan fiction world….

Note: HI! I'm Note! and im gonna make sure you're safe

Swift: uh…hi Note. Im swift

Me; awwww thats so cute.

Swift: shut up and are we done here?

Me: yeah were done. Till next chapter! 3!

-closes 4th wall-


End file.
